


Forbidden Fruits

by midnightweeds



Series: White Knuckles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Bathroom Sex, Bittersweet Ending, Casual Sex, Clubbing, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Porn with Feelings, Rare Pairings, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightweeds/pseuds/midnightweeds
Summary: Hermione stood watching Pansy, who was flushed and hazy eyed and staring at she and Daphne's hands as though they made some great offence. She understood, of course, because she felt similarly."-some pizza or something," Daphne said.Finally, Pansy asked, "YourHermione?"Daphne seemed startled, fingers tightening around Hermione's. It felt wrong. Foreign and dishonest and forbidden, even. She didn't meet Pansy's eye. Couldn't, really."Jesus, babe. Keep up." Ron kissed Pansy's hair, rolling his eyes when she swatted him away. "We're talking about getting something eat, now.""I'm sure we are," Pansy remarked, words biting.





	Forbidden Fruits

**Author's Note:**

> A little rusty, but: this is another part of the _White Knuckles_ series. It works great as a stand alone and even better all together (:
> 
> Also * a lot of nervous sweating * idk, idk...it's just....Daphne is some sort of voyeur, I guess, and I'm ultimately Pansmione trash.

"Long time no see, Granger."

Hermione looked up to see Ron leaning in her doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. He was smirking, watching as she went back to looking at her phone.

"Ron, you've literally begged me for permission to cum. Don't call me by my last name. It's weird."

"You're probably right," he agreed, pushing off the frame and moving to sit on the edge of her bed.

"Not to mention we had breakfast together this morning."

"I was very hungover. Could barely tell myself from the pancakes."

"That's new?"

He laughed, running his hand through his hair. "Are your boys coming with you to Harry's on Monday?"

She tossed her phone next to her on the bed, stretching her legs out to rest on his knee. "To his ridiculous, weekday house party?"

"It's summer, Hermione."

She rolled her eyes. "The boys are in Philly until Thursday, so no. I'll be flying solo Monday."

"Don't be silly," Pansy says, taking Ron's post in her doorway. "Daphne is coming with us tonight."

"Is she?" Hermione questioned.

She hadn't seen Daphne since-

"Yeah. Just ask her to go with you. Didn't you say Harry had a crush on her?"

"What does that have to do anything?" She asked testily.

"Blaise has her on the same no sex thing you lot are on-"

Hermione choked.

"Jesus," Ron coughed. "That was real? God, Hermione. It's been nearly a month. Do you need me to," he gestured crudely.

"I don't think I've ever seen you two play together without me," Pansy grinned. "I'd certainly love to watch." She checked her watch as though she meant for them to do anything before they had to go out.

"It's hardly difficult to abstain," Hermione told them both. "And as much as I appreciate the offer, I'm going to have to pass."

"Well, I'm still convinced they were trying to get rid of an STD, so," she shrugged. "There's no harm in us. You know we're clean."

"I'd be suspect of her," Ron joked, chucking his thumb over his shoulder as Pansy.

"I'm sorry we can all have the same relationship with our hand that you do, Ron," Pansy remarked, causing him to laugh.

Hermione watched them fondly before saying, "We all got tested, thank you. And we're all clean."

"Whatever," Pansy shrugged. "The point is Daph hasn't gone more than a few days without fucking since we were 14, and it's been  _weeks_. I promise you she's desperate."

"You want me to pimp her out?"

Pansy waved her hand. "It's the perfect gift! She'll be so into giving him a blow. Freak of the week Potter will be beside himself."

The doorbell ringing stopped Pansy from saying anymore on the subject. "That'll be her. You ready, babe?"

"Yeah," Hermione said. "Give me a sec."

Pansy left, and Ron shrugged when Hermione met his gaze. "I think it's a good idea, if she's in to it. He's been talking about her since we had that call to her apartment- when she set her stove on fire."

"Ok." She drew her hand through her curls as she got up. "Get out."

"What?"

"She's into it!" Pansy called. "Daph's down to suck Harry!" She was cheering, as though it was truly a great thing, and Daphne's laughter spilled into Hermione's room.

"Good, god," Hermione groaned. "I need to change, Ron. Leave."

"It isn't as though I haven't seen you naked, Hermione. We're, like, friends with benefits. I've  _watched_  Pans-"

"Get out, Ron!"

 

* * *

Hermione could hardly hear the music around them, but she felt it, strumming along her skin and pulsing against her brain, nearly as clearly and surely as she could feel Daphne's hands on her hips, pulling her closer as they danced. She drew her arms around her neck, smiling as she leaned in, and Daphne closed the final few inches, her lips finding Hermione's easily as they pressed closer to each other.

They were hardly dancing now, hips moving over each other's thighs, and suddenly Daphne was tugging Hermione off the dancefloor, toward the bathrooms, and Hermione heard herself saying, "Oh, god, Daph. We can't. We  _can't_ ," pressed close against the blonde as they walked down the small hallway.

"Of course we can, love," Daphne squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Nothing we haven't done before," she threw a wink over her shoulder, her lips pulling into a soft smile, and Hermione was thrust into the memory of Daphne showing up at the gallery, her own face surprised when she found Hermione sitting behind the counter.

By the time Daphne had finished her research for a new piece at her own internship, and it'd been nearly time for Hermione's lunch break, and she decided they were going to get tacos from a nearby food truck before having Hermione for dessert in the back seat of her Jaguar, on the car lot not far from the art gallery. Two weeks had passed since then, but Hermione could still feel the warmth of Daphne's tongue against her, fingers squeezing at her nipples as she encouraged her to cum.

She was a disturbingly generous lover, more excited by pleasing her partner than having anything done to herself, and Hermione couldn't help the feeling of butterflies that danced in her stomach as Daphne locked the stall door.

"Seems we've a thing for these illicit little moments, Hermione," Daphne grinned, leaning against the door. "Blaise is going to be so upset me," she murmured, but didn't seem all too worried.

The stall was clean, the walls sweeping from floor to ceiling, and for a moment Hermione forgot they were even in a club. It was all Daphne needed to pull her closer, lips rough and bruising as she worked to get Hermione's belt undone. Hermione took the opportunity to slip her hands up the bare skin of Daphne's torso, pulling the strapless, bra-like crop top she'd considered a shirt down and drawing her thumbs over her nipples.

"Oh," Daphne said, "Please, please, please," she said, encouraging Hermione's head down when she'd finally gotten her belt undone. "Mmm, I love you mouth, Hermione. Those full lips and your hot little tongue. God, yeah, use your teeth," she breathed, unbuttoning the other woman's jeans and pressing her hand down the front, beneath the lace of her panties. "Kiss me," she demanded.

Hermione did, trembling at the feel of Daphne's fingers over her mound.

"Lift your shirt, love. Mmm, pull your bra- good. I want to feel you against me."

"Oh, Daph," Hermione breathed, arms drawing around her neck once more, moaning at the feel of Daphne's full breasts and hard nipples against hers.

Their mouths met as Daphne pressed a finger between her lips, moaning when she found Hermione wet for her.

"How bad do you want it?" Daphne asked, teasing her clit. "Have you missed me, Hermione?" She kissed at Hermione's throat when her head fell back.

"Yes," Hermione mewed. "So bad, Daph."

"Tell me," she encouraged, the arm around Hermione's waist pulling her more firmly to her.

"I haven't been able to forget the way your tongue felt-"

Daphne licked Hermione's mouth, lips ghosting down her throat. "More."

"Your hands on my breasts. The way you smiled when you first made me cum- like nothing better had ever happened."

"Nothing better had happened," Daphne murmured, her voice so tender that Hermione couldn't help but believe her. She continued to tease her clit as she asked, "Don't our nipples feel so good against each other?"

Hermione almost laughed, because it was  _fucking_  ridiculous and oddly romantic and suddenly she felt her heart in her throat because-

"Stop thinking," Daphne suggested. "Touch our tits instead. Mmm, much better."

She pressed her hand further down Hermione's pants, fingers briefly inside of her. "Not enough," she said suddenly, mouth finding Hermione's as she pushed her jeans down her hips far enough for better access.

Hermione gasped at the feel of two fingers pressing into her, the action sure and unrelenting.

"You like that?" Daphne asked against her mouth. "Look at me." They weren't kissing anymore, but breathing each other in suddenly felt more intimate. "Don't close your eyes."

The demand was gentle, but it left Hermione trembling. Daphne grinned, tongue once again licking at Hermione's mouth. She continued to pump her fingers within Hermione, thumb ghosting her clit.

"Your hands feel so good, love. So sweet. Just like the rest of you." She added another finger, blue eyes never leaving Hermione's, watching as the other woman's wavered in pleasure. "I haven't forgotten the way you tasted. Theo told me you'd be so good, but you tasted even better. Last meal worthy."

"Daphne," Hermione breathed, pinching the swell of her breast.

She laughed, lips brushing Hermione's as she pushed more surely into her hand.

"Cum with me," Hermione suggested, attempting to ignore the way Daphne tensed against her. "Please? May I touch you?"

Daphne's fingers slowed. "I can't make any promises."

Music spilled in as someone entered the bathroom, their drunken laughter muffling through the wall.

"Ok," Hermione agreed understandingly.

She gave Daphne a soft kiss before reaching down to unbutton her pants. Her fingers ghosted Daphne's stomach after, lips pressing kisses to her throat as she dipped her head. Daphne let go of Hermione's waist, gripping the hair at her neck to bring her mouth back to hers.

"Relax," Hermione encouraged. "Just relax."

Daphne nodded her agreement, but said, "Same rules. Don't look away."

And then, from outside the stall, they heard, "This is a co-ed bathroom?"

It was Ron. Pansy's drunken reply didn't come through, but the sound of the door beside them slamming shut caused Hermione's eyes to widen. She tried to pull away from Daphne, but she didn't allow her.

"Looks like your other lovers had the same idea," Daphne whispered, mouth against Hermione's ear.

They looked up to see that the wall they shared with Ron and Pansy didn't go all the way up. As Pansy giggled, Daphne grinned at Hermione, her mouth returning to hers hungrily.

"Go ahead," Daphne panted quietly. "Touch me. Please, please," she moaned at the feel of Hermione's fingers slipping under her panties. "Feel how wet you make me, love," she continued just as Hermione found her center. Her voice was barely over a whisper as she said, "Just focus on my clit, okay?"

Beside them, Ron growled, and Pansy groaned. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," she chanted, and then they heard the sound of skin on skin, desperate and needy.

Daphne's fingers returned to their work, her thumb firm against her swollen flesh. "All I wanted for the last two weeks was to feel you around me again," she said into Hermione's ear. "To feel your breath against me as I made you cum. Do you like that, Hermione? Do you like the way-" She broke off with a gasp, eyes meeting Hermione's in surprise.

Hermione grinned, pressing her fingers more surely against Daphne's center as she felt her begin to tremble. "Do  _you_  like the way I touch you?" She asked, just as quietly.

"Stop," Daphne said, and Hermione did, arms returning around her shoulders. She kissed her, then, holding her close. "Please come for me. Please let me feel you," she murmured, nose brushing Hermione's in their nearness. "Mmm, that's right."

Daphne grinned as Hermione began to tremble. She pressed her clit more firmly, circling her thumb expertly, clamping her hand over Hermione's mouth as she came. "Good girl."

As she came down, Daphne let go of Hermione's mouth and reached for the hand that had touched her, sucking Hermione's fingers into her mouth with a quiet moan as she drew her hand from within her jeans.

She sucked her own fingers clean before saying, "Sweet girl," and grinning when Hermione leaned in to kiss her.

After they'd righted themselves, Daphne drew Hermione back into her, tucking her under her chin. "I'm sorry," she murmured.

"It's ok," Hermione assured her, hands rubbing the bare skin of her torso. "It's ok, Daph."

"I want to take you out. Properly. What are you doing Wednesday?"

"I'm free after one."

"You're all mine, then. All romance, no sex. You're in charge of making sure I don't break that rule, okay?"

Hermione laughed into her shoulder. "Ok."

They listened as their neighbors continued, their murmurs of love and lust very barely making it to them.

"I'd love it if that was you and Blaise," Daphne told her quietly.

Hermione had to stop herself from laughing.

Daphne was still talking, hands running back and forth over Hermione, but Hermione could barely hear her anymore, instead listening to Pansy as she cried and moaned for Ron, the sounds seeming larger than life.

"He always comes first," Hermione heard herself say, cutting off Daphne.

"Does he?" Daphne asked. "That's awfully cute."

"I think Pansy likes it."

"We should wait for them outside."

Hermione let Daphne pull her out, leaning against the sinks with her as they waited.

"Are you and Pansy still-"

"No," Hermione told her quickly.

"So, we're okay?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah," Hermione told her, half surprised when Daphne linked their fingers. "Only Blaise and Theo to worry about."

The blonde laughed, adjusting her top coolly. "Those dicks. Fucking literally- ah, look at what we have here, my Hermione. A couple of exhibitionists."

Hermione laughed as the way Daphne looked them over, as though they hadn't just done the same thing.

"At your own faculty party, Pans. And you people told  _us_  to keep it together tonight."

"Have you all been here the whole time?" Ron asked, face flushing.

"Oh, yeah," Daphne replied, and they began to playfully banter, both of their drunken states showing.

Hermione stood watching Pansy, who was flushed and hazy eyed and staring at she and Daphne's hands as though they made some great offence. She understood, of course, because she felt similarly.

"-some pizza or something," Daphne said.

Finally, Pansy asked, " _Your_  Hermione?"

Daphne seemed startled, fingers tightening around Hermione's. It felt wrong. Foreign and dishonest and forbidden, even. She didn't meet Pansy's eye.  _Couldn't_ , really.

"Jesus, babe. Keep up." Ron kissed Pansy's hair, rolling his eyes when she swatted him away. "We're talking about getting something eat, now."

"I'm sure we are," Pansy remarked, words biting. "I'd just like to know when this happened."

"It hasn't," Daphne told her. "Yet."

"Yet," Pansy repeated.

It was playful and humored, as though she was excited for the possibility. But, Hermione didn't like it. Her stomach tightened uncomfortably, eyes cutting up to Pansy's suddenly, and her insides seemed to roll, as though they'd been kicked, because she and Pansy weren't going to work anymore.

Not like this, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading<3
> 
> If you enjoy my writing, it'd mean a lot to me if you followed my new tumblr _[honeyweeds](http://honeyweeds.tumblr.com)_. Drop a line letting me know you're a fan of _Forbidden Fruits_ and I'll write you a mini rare-pair moment! (If you want anything specific, just let me know.) ❤️


End file.
